Harry and the Marriage Contract
by HPFan2144
Summary: Harry has one year in which to choose a bride,otherwise he may lose more than his magic.
1. Chapter 1

I have read a couple of stories that dealt with arranged marriages or marriage contracts. Here is my attempt at that type of story. I hope you enjoy.

As always all characters and backgrounds belong to J.K. Rowling..thanks for allowing us to image stories using your creation.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Backdrop: Harry did not date Ginny Weasley during his 6th year at Hogwarts. He did find out about the horcruxes from Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore did die by the hands of Snape. Instead of keeping his mission a secret, he did tell select members of the Order of the Phoenix who assisted him in finding and destroying them. They did discover the Horcrux in Harry and they were able to remove it with the assistance of the Department of Mysteries.

The summer after Harry's 6th year of school, with the help from the Order of the Phoenix and trusted Aurors. All of the horcruxes were found and destroyed. All of the Deatheaters and Voldemort were trapped at the Malfoy Mansion. A heated battle was waged and eventually the side of the light had won. Harry issued the final blow to Voldemort and the war was over.

Harry was sitting in the sitting room of the apartment he took up residence in. He was living with his newest guardian and his fiancé. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Harry were discussing his upcoming birthday. It was decided that Harry would have all his close friends for the party and it would be held in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. At midnight of July 31 there was mass confusion at the residence. Over 1000 owls suddenly started to emerge from all places with official looking documents addressed to Harry. As Harry, Remus and Tonks began opening the mail they came to the discovery that they were all contracts for marriage. Harry was confused beyond belief. He did not understand what this was all about. He grew up in the muggle world so seeing marriage contracts in front of him was overwhelming.

"What the bloody hell is a marriage contract?" yelled Harry.

"Harry, a marriage contract is an old pureblood custom. It is where the parents of children set up arranged marriages to help enhance their status or image within the magic community. Many families still recognize this custom. What is a better way to enhance their image or status than having their daughter marry you?" Remus said with a smirk on his face.

"Wha..WHAT?" Harry screamed

"Now that you are a legal adult in the wizard world many families want to negotiate with you. The laws are still in effect. From my understanding you have exactly 1 year from today to accept one of the marriage contracts or suffer the consequences." Remus said

"Consequences?" Harry asked feeling bewildered.

"Yes, consequences. If you fail to honor one of these contracts you will lose your ability to have children and in some cases the use of …well you know." Tonks interjected looking down toward the middle of his pants.

"You can't be serious. How come I never heard about this?" Harry asked quite shocked.

"Like I said Harry, you were raised by muggles and their customs are completely different that that of the wizard world. I believe this custom was used by them hundreds of years ago, but the custom was discontinued." said Remus.

"Now we have to figure out what is the next step. Are you dating anyone currently or are you interested in anyone at the current time? Because, that might be a starting point." stated Tonks.

"No, due to the prophecy I had enough on my mind. Don't get me wrong, I like girls, but my focus has been on how to defeat Voldemort." replied Harry suddenly tired.

"I think maybe this can wait until tomorrow. We do have a big day planned for your party. One thing to think about Harry is do you want us to help you through this and is there anyone else you would like to help? Remus asked.

"Yeah, seeing that both of you are my family and I really think of Minerva as an adopted grandmother. Possibly Hermione, because she is a sister I never had. Together we may be able to come up with something." Harry replied.

"Ok, that is a good start. Why don't we get some sleep and we'll deal with this tomorrow." Remus said.

Harry was so exhausted that sleep was not a problem. Around noon of the next day the three people left for the Leaky Cauldron for the party. As things got set up more guests arrived and the part began. It was decided when the party was ending that Remus would speak to Minerva, and Tonks would speak to Hermione. They all agreed not to mention the marriage contracts and to have a good time. The party began to break up after they had a wonderful dinner, cake and presents. As people began to leave Remus approached Minerva McGonagall and Tonks went to speak to Hermione. Harry was saying goodbye and thanks to the rest of the guests.

"Minerva do you have some time before you leave?" asked Remus.

Looking confused Minerva asked. "I have nothing urgent, what's on your mind?"

"Well it has to do with Harry and we would like to talk to you privately if possible." Remus stated.

"Certainly, but what happened to Harry?" She asked.

"Nothing urgent, but we need your advice on how to handle a very delicate situation. I don't know if you realize but Harry sees you as a grandmother he never had. Your input in this situation would be greatly appreciated. We need to wait until everyone leaves then we will fill you in on what's going on." Remus said smiling.

"Harry said that…I'm honored. Of course, I'll stay." Minerva stated with a tear in her eyes.

"Hermione do you have a second?" asked Tonks.

"Sure Tonk, what's on your mind?" Hermione replied.

"Well, first I want to ask you a personal question. Do you view or have you ever seen yourself as a girlfriend with Harry?" Asked Tonks.

"Huh??? Where did that come from?" Asked Hermione flabbergasted.

"It's personal, just trust me and please answer my question." Tonks replied seriously.

"Uh, Ok…Let me think. I really don't see Harry as a potential boyfriend. I see him more as a brother I've never had. Now, why do you ask?" replied Hermione.

"Can you stay for a little while and we'll explain. OK?" Tonks stated.

Hermione nodded her head. Both women went over by Remus to wait until everyone cleared out.

Once everyone left the party the 5 people sat down as Remus explained Harry's unique situation. Hermione reacted very concerned and loudly. Not understanding how a situation like this could ever occur. Minerva was quiet throughout the explanation and waited until he was done before making a statement.

"I was wondering when this might occur. I thought it might happen when he was younger, but now that he defeated he who must not be named. I can now see how it happened. One thing you need to realize Harry is you are now a very rich young man. As being the head of not only the Potter estates, but also the Black estates you will find you are wealthier than 9/10's of Europe." Minerva stated as a matter of fact.

"I have an appointment with Gringotts before I leave for school. I guess that's what they want to meet with me about." Harry replied.

"I think the first thing we need to think about is that whoever Harry chooses it is a life long commitment. Even if we tried to change the law now, it wouldn't affect Harry because this situation would be considered pre-existing. Which means the change in law would not affect him." Remus stated.

"Can we agree to help Harry find his true love and help him through a courting process where he can eliminate some of the candidates? That way he can focus his attention on just a few young ladies." Tonks said

"I'd be more than happy to help. I think we each read the contracts and rate each individual on how we think Harry would be with them. We each come up with a list of 5 girls and go from there." Hermione said.

"I think to be honest and fair you should try not to think about them as far as what house they are from. So I suggest we black out their names and focus on their characteristics. I can put a spell on them so we can not view their names until we choose the ones we think Harry would be a good match with. From there we can meet and help Harry make his choices." Remus said.

"I can't believe you are all willing to do this for me. I truly feel like I have a family now. I agree with Remus. Let's look at the contracts without names and make a list of 5 candidates. Can we narrow it down before I go back to school so this year can be spent getting to know the girls and choose one before the year is up. As you know I never really dated any girls, so I am going to need help in what to look for." Harry said.

All the women looked at each other with a smirk on their faces and said, "Don't worry Harry we will let you know. We know how sneaky women can be."

"Why don't I make copies of all the contracts and we can look them over. We'll meet at Minerva's office a week from today and narrow the list. Does that sound good?" asked Remus.

They all nodded and agreed.

Over the next week Harry met with the Goblins at Gringotts and received his inheritance. When all was said and done Harry was indeed very rich and would not have to work another day in his life if he so chooses. He had many houses and properties that spanned the globe. His immediate concern was choosing who would the person that he would spend the rest of his life with. When he went to bed at night he tried to look into what his potential bride would be. He knew he wanted children, not as many as the Weasleys, but more than two. Harry decided to write down some concerns so he could bring it back to his advisory group when they met the next night. This what he wrote on the parchment.

The next evening Minerva, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, and Harry all met at Hogwarts. The first thing they decided to cover was the potential candidates. They each had 5 candidates from all of the applications. They each had a summary or description to read from to choose. Remus blanked out any description of the young ladies that could deter them from choosing. After some discussion here is the list that Harry narrowed down. They discussed what they liked about each girl on their list and with a group consensus came up with a final list of four girls. As it turned out the list had a girl from each house. Ginny Weasley, from Gryffindor, Padma Patel, from Ravenclaw, Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff, and Daphne Greengrass, from Slytherin. All were very surprised that each house was represented and especially that there was a Slytherin. Harry kindly reminded everyone that the hat almost put him into Slytherin before his first year. The next item they discussed was the questions Harry wrote down.

"How do we determine if they want to be with me, not the boy who lived?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked at everyone else before replying with a smile. "Well little brother that will be my job. These girls are going to have to get to get along with me or they won't pass the mustard. They will also have to get the approval of the rest of the 'family'. I know your grandmother Minerva, won't interfere, but will be keeping a close eye on these young women. Your 'adopted parents' will be getting regular reports from us so they can stay up to date on things. I also don't think it would hurt to get Luna's opinion on some things because she can be very perceptive. I know you think Ron is thick about girls, but he might have some insight also."

"That sounds great. What do you mean little brother? I'm taller than you." said Harry laughing.

"Well, I am almost a year older than you so yes, you will always be little brother." laughed Hermione enjoying the teasing. Harry just stuck out his tongue at Hermione and continued on.

"How do we keep this out of the prophet?" asked Harry.

Remus took this question. "I believe we won't be able to, so I think we go public with the contracts and explain what you will be doing and ask for some privacy. I doubt that will happen, but seeing the majority of it will be at Hogwarts, the press won't be able to find you. Things will leak out, but I will handle any rebuttals that need to be made."

"That leads to my next couple of questions. Where will I go on dates and what do you do on a date? My only experience was with Cho and that ended in disaster." Harry stated.

"There will be many ways in order to get to know these young ladies. First, if you have any classes with them find a way to sit with them. Second, set up study dates with them so you can have alone time. As far as real dates I know Hogesmeade trips are one. You'll be able to set up time during the holidays. During nice days going for walks or flying your broom are other options." replied Minerva.

"Harry you know the room of requirements can do that for you also. Remember you can ask it to be anything you want. Like a restaurant, I know Kreacher would be more than happy to set it up for you." Hermione said.

"This next question is a little more embarrassing, but I really need to ask it. How will I know if I fell in love?" asked Harry quietly.

They all looked at Remus and Tonks. Tonks took the lead. "Trust me Harry you will know. It's a feeling in your gut. It's a feeling you get when you aren't around them you feel lonely. When you are with them you feel invincible. If they hurt, you hurt. You will do anything to make them better or happy." said Tonks staring into Remus's eyes.

"When you focus on each other and you are in a crowded room, no one else is around because of the love you will share with this individual." Remus said looking at Tonks

"Thank you for all you have done. I'm not sure what this year will bring, but I'm sure glad I have you all to help me." Harry said almost crying.

"It's our pleasure Harry. Also, while I have you two here I am going to announce that both of you will be head boy and girl for the coming year." Minerva smile at her favorite student and adopted grandson.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry where Harry look totally surprised. Each were not able to say a word, but just nodded.

"Seeing that you will have your own private quarters, and sharing a common room. Study dates and get togethers shouldn't be a problem." Minerva stated. "I also know 'big sister' will prevent you from doing anything inappropriate." Minerva said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Harry, close your mouth it's attracting flies. You know I'll prevent that 'little brother'". Hermione said teasingly.

Over the next week Harry on the advice from Hermione decided it would be best to only date one girl at a time. They both promised Ron that they would stay at the Burrow the last week before school started up. After a couple of days at the Burrow Harry wanted to see if Ginny was still interested in the possible betrothal. He asked her to take a walk and approached the subject.

"Ginny, you know I have been offered quite a few marriage contracts when I turned 17. I know one of them came from you or from your dad. I would really like the opportunity for us to get to know each other. You have been my friend now for over a year and I would like to see if there is more to it. Would you consent going on a date with me?" Harry asked with the last part nothing more than a whisper.

Ginny looked at Harry for moment. To Harry it seemed like years before she replied softly. "I think I would like that very much."

With a gleam in his eyes and a huge smile on his face Harry stated, "Great how about tomorrow night. We can go to dinner then possibly a movie. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful, why don't we plan on leaving around 5:00." Ginny stated with an equally large smile.

Harry decided to make the date all muggle. That way no press or other people could interfere with their date. He made the appropriate reservations and other arrangements before picking Ginny up at 5:00 p.m. The date went very well for both of them. They had a great conversation about all goings on in their lives and had a wonderful meal. They decided to skip the movie and continue talking while walking around London. When they ended their evening with a short kiss at the Burrow both agreed it was worth at least another date or two. Harry and Ginny went out on another date two days before school started and again had a wonderful time. Harry was beginning to really enjoy being with Ginny and thought this may have potential. The night before they were going to leave for school, all the Weasley's plus Hermione and Harry got together for a going away dinner. The dinner went very well with light heart talk and excellent food. Right before he was about to head for bed all the Weasley brothers thought it would be wise to give their opinion on the budding relationship between Harry and Ginny. Molly and Arthur had already retired for the evening so they had no idea this was going on. All the brothers sat Harry down and threatened him that if anything happened to Ginny he would have a price to pay. At first Harry thought it was funny but once they put a sticking charm on the chair and got in his face Harry knew that they were serious. After finally be allowed to leave after an hour of threats Harry knew even though Ginny was fantastic and very nice, being in a family with all these brothers was not something he was ready or willing to put up with. Due to the great time he had with Ginny he decided to talk to her about it. Harry knocked on Ginny's door.

"Ginny, do you have a second? I'd like to talk to you about something that happened tonight." Harry said seriously.

Hermione looked at both of them and decided she maybe intruding on something and made for the door.

"Hermione, could you stay I want your opinion on this also. I want to know if I am overreacting or if it is something I should be concerned with." Harry said seeing Hermione get up.

Ginny looked at the two and said, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well for the past hour I have been glued to a chair while your brothers threatened me that if we continue dating and if I hurt you they will come after me and hurt me." Harry said looking deeply into her eyes trying to see what type of reaction he would get.

Surprisingly Ginny sat silently for a moment and giggled, "Harry I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. It is them just be over protective of me."

"Ginny I'm not sure that is the case this time. I thought so at first also but they all looked very serious and wouldn't let me go. They kept getting in my face and looked like they wanted to hit me. I haven't felt like this since I was at the Dursley's." Harry said feeling a little angry.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, "Harry you've known how protective Ron is since we started going to school. It's just them being them."

All through this Hermione was quiet and taking in the information. She sat quietly deciding to tell Harry her opinion later while they were alone. Harry just looked at Ginny because she knew as well as the others in her family what type of upbringing he came from. Once he mentioned the Dursley's he thought Ginny would give some sort of remorse but none came.

"Ginny, I don't think you realize how scared and frightened I was. It brought back all the bad memories from my youth and honestly thought I was going to have to fight. I'm not sure I can have a relationship with someone when I know in the background I could be beaten up at a moments notice if I get you angry or upset. We had a great time on our dates and everything seemed to be progressing like it should. It's not you Ginny, but your brothers so I guess you and I will have to go our separate ways. Hermione, I'm going to get my things and go back home. Do you want to stay or come with me?" Harry said.

"Harry you can't possibly think about just ending it like this. Like you said we had a great time. I thought we really clicked. How could you do this just because of the stupid prat brothers of mine." Ginny said desperately.

"You did not see the looks in their faces. I thought Ron would step in and end it like it was some joke. He was the one who sat there smiling with a satisfied look on his face. It was almost like he was finally getting revenge on me for something. He is supposed to be my best mate. Bill, Charlie, and Percy had a look on them I have never seen before. I was truly frightened. The twins never got into it and stayed in the background, but did not do anything to end it. I have 11 months to decide my future. I do not need or want to have to defend myself at every turn. Ron would keep close tabs on us at school and would report every move we make to the others. So I think it's better if we end it now before either one of us gets hurt to badly." Harry replied a little louder.

Harry got up and left to go get his things. Hermione looked at Ginny realizing she still didn't understand what the big deal was. Hermione packed her things and was ready to leave when she said, "Ginny I hope you realize what you missed out on because of your brothers. Harry is going to be the most kind, considerate, loving, care person not to his future wife, but also any children they will have. The person that marries Harry will never have another need or want every again. All he asks for in return is unconditional love from a family that can accept him for being Harry, not the boy who lived. Also, I was thinking about possibly dating Ron because I know there was some chemistry between us, but after what happened tonight that will never happen."

Harry reached Ron's room quickly and began packing his things. Harry was determined to leave quietly without a fight, but Ron still feeling proud of his accomplishment wasn't going to let that happen.

"Did you think I was going to let you date my sister without letting you know how all of us feel? Ron said with real spite in his voice.

"I never realized until tonight how jealous you really are about me. I guess you took this opportunity to see if you can control something in my life. Well let me tell you I just ended it with Ginny and never want to see you or your brothers ever again. Is this what you wanted? Well, you got your wish." Harry said with real anger.

Ron just looked at Harry and was about to go for his wand. When Harry saw this petrified him and left.

Harry and Hermione left knowing it was the last time they would ever see the Burrow. Both felt sadness for their departure, but knew deep down bigger and better things were going to be there for them in the future.

Hermione and Harry showed up an hour early at the train station to start their duties as head boy and girl. They talked the night before until very late about what happened at the Weasley's and how they should handle things today. Fortunately they did not see any of them before the train left but knew they would when the meeting with the prefects happened. They both agreed to let Hermione run the meeting because it would not give Ron and excuse to start arguing. Once all the prefects arrived Hermione ran the meeting which lasted a little over an hour.

When the meeting broke up Ron approached Harry looking very angry. "Ron I know that look. First I do not want a fight. If you choose to fight I will see to it that you will no longer be a prefect but also kicked off the quiddich team." Hermione said fiercely.

"When you two weren't there this morning mum and dad asked each of us why. No one said anything until Ginny mentioned something about holding you in the shed doing an interrogation. Well, mum blew up and now I am prohibited from going to Hogsmeade until after Christmas. It's all because of 'the bloody boy who got lucky.'" Ron said seething.

"Ron you need to leave. I hate to say it but you were one of the two best friends I ever had. Now acting like that I am done with you. I only have one best friend. I once thought you and I had possibilities but after what you did and said to Harry. That is gone." Hermione said calmly.

She got up and opened the door. Ron glared angrily at Harry then looked at Hermione the same way. As he left Ron made one last comment towards Hermione, "You always take the side of that attention seeking prat." Ron slammed the door shut and walked away.

Harry looked out the window and sighed, "Thank you so much for preventing a fight. I'm really sorry for putting you in the middle of this mess. One thing for sure is that life around me will never be dull." Harry smiled.

Hermione glared at Harry then with a small smile replied, "So what's your next plan? Is there anyone in particular that you maybe asking out?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you find this story fun to read as I have writing it. J.K. Rowling owns it all and I am just one of millions of fans that find Harry and friends very fun to read and write about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked very mischievously at Hermione and replied, "I think it is time to shake things up at Hogwarts. I think it is about time to see if a Gryffindor and Slytherin can make it as a couple. I am going to wait until the week is done then ask Daphne for a study date. I also think it about time for you 'my big sister' to spread her wings. I saw a couple of Ravenclaws looking you over."

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione replied with the slightest of smiles.

The beginning of term started out quietly even though there of plenty of stares and finger pointing when Harry entered rooms. On first Sunday after the term started Harry decided to take his legendary courage through a new test.

Upon entering the great hall he walked over to the Slytherin table to where Daphne Greengrass sat. "Daphne after breakfast do you a few moments so I can talk to you?"

Daphne gave Harry a long look then replied rather sarcastically, "What is it about Potter?"

"First the name is Harry, second it is sort of personal and I would prefer to discuss it in private." Harry replied feel his anger increase.

Daphne gave him a small smile and replied, "You are too easy. I'm just teasing you. I'd be happy to me with you after breakfast. I'll wait for you outside the great hall."

Harry left to go back to Gryffindor shaking his and laughing. The whole hall was watching Harry talk to Daphne. He almost reached his seat when he heard a snide comment. "Talking to the bloody snakes, you think he would have more loyalty than that." Harry knew the comment cam from Ron but chose to keep it quiet for the moment. Harry sat down across from Hermione and next to Neville. He leaned over and whispered loud enough for all the people sitting around him could hear. "Just because the bloody git can't catch a cold much less a girl, he thinks it his right to rip on someone else."

Everyone around him laughed and looked at Ron. Ron realizing the joke was on him became very angry and stood up to hex Harry. Harry was ready for the and when Ron stood up he found himself dressed pink colored tights with a tutu. The whole hall broke out laughing as Ron ran from the hall.

Hermione looked sternly at Harry then said, "Harry as Head Boy you should be not feeding into his behavior. Next time take away points or give him a detention."

"I know Hermione but he's been saying things all week and I have been trying to ignore it. I'm just tired of his jealousness and bitterness" Harry feeling suddenly deflated.

"I know it hurts to lose someone you considered as a brother, but be the bigger person. If he continues then report him to Professor Spaeth our new head of Gryffindor or Headmistress McGonagall. They'll know why you can't dish out punishment fairly when it concerns him." Hermione said sympathetically.

"Alright I'll try. Right now I have to meet with Daphne. I'll see you in our common room." Harry replied more brightly.

Harry made his way out of the great hall and walked over to Daphne who was talking to a few of her friends. She said goodbye and turned to talk to Harry. They made their way to an empty classroom room where Harry put up some privacy charms.

Daphne was the first to speak as he finished. "So what do you want to talk to me about that couldn't be said in front of the others?" She said in a condescending voice.

Harry took a deep breathe and thought for a moment if he truly wanted this. "Daphne you or your father filled out a betrothal contract for the possibility for us to be married. I was just wondering if you would like to get together to see if that may be a possibility?" Harry answered sound somewhat exasperated.

Daphne's eyes went wide and looked totally shocked. She knew her father sent the contract but figured he would have hundreds of offers and thought she would have no chance. She just forgot about it. She was interrupted in thought when she heard Harry say. "Daphne….Hello Daphne" Harry said smiling.

Daphne blinked and answered, "Huh…why me Harry? I'm sure you have at least a hundred offers."

Harry mumbled, "More like a thousand." He looked at her and replied, "I had some people who are very close to me help go through all the contracts. We blacked out all the names and possible characteristics so we could possibly match me with someone that we feel I could have a lasting relationship with. You are one of four that everyone agreed upon." He stated matter of fact.

"A thousand contracts? Wow, I would be honored to see if this can go any further." Daphne replied now smiling.

"Great, what do you have going on Wednesday? I thought we could have a study date. We could either do it in your common room or mine. It is your choice." Harry said looking at Daphne and smiling.

"Are you sure you want to come to our common room? There are some that still dislike you and may cause problems." Daphne said looking surprised.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Snape, Malfoy and his goons are gone so I really have no issues with anyone else in your house. I just thought it would be a good gesture to help bring Slytherin back in the fold with all the other houses. Beside, no one else is aware, but the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I asked it not to. The reason for this is the first kid I ever met in the magical world was Malfoy. He put down Hagrid when we were getting fitted for school robes, then put down Ron right before we got sorted. So I knew I didn't want to be in any house he was in. When I saw him get sorted into Slytherin I asked not to be put in there and ended up in Gryffindor."

Daphne gave Harry a smile that could melt his heart and said, "Why don't we use your common room for the first date, then we can feel out my housemates."

"Sounds great, let's say 7:00 p.m. on Wednesday then. Do you know where the Heads common room is?" asked Harry. Daphne just nodded her head yes. The two went their separate way.

As the school year progressed Harry and Hermione found themselves reaching out to other houses. They both wanted to make the best out of their 7th year. With Harry seeing Daphne he soon became friends with Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. Hermione became friend with a group of Ravenclaws like Katie Ruetten, and Jon Peeters. It seemed Hermione was getting very close to Jon as the year progressed. Harry and Hermione remained friend with people that were in the DA. Luna, Neville, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and other members of the quiddich team. He would meet with the 'Grandma Minerva" on Sunday afternoons for tea to talk. This year was turning out to be the best experience of Harry's 7 years at Hogwarts. Daphne and him would meet several times a week to either study, talk, or take walks on the grounds. They went to the first Hogmeade trip together and found it very enjoyable.

As November approached Harry thought being with Daphne was going quite well until he entered his common room. Harry saw Hermione talking to Minerva. Both had concerned looks on their face that made his heart jump to his throat. "Hi you two, why the long faces?" asked Harry.

"Harry sit down, we have some disturbing news that you better hear about." said Minerva.

Hermione looked a Minerva, then back to Harry and said, "I have something to tell you. Harry there has been many rumors going around about Daphne. Well, I chose to ignore them at first because of the sources they were coming from. Recently, they have been coming from more reliable sources. I asked Minerva to keep her ears open to this also. Well, the reason to bring this to your attention now is the latest one came from Tracy Davis. You know Daphne considers Tracy her best friend. What Daphne has been saying is once you and she are married ½ of your fortune will be hers and that France was a good place to live while spending your fortune. Daphne plans to leave you almost as soon as the marriage is done."

"I have heard many of the same stories as the staff has relayed them to me." Minerva said. "Has Daphne been bringing up the marriage contract lately?" She continued.

Harry looked very surprised and said, "Now that you mention it, she has been hinting that I should sign the contract sooner than later, because we would have time to plan the wedding. I guess she's having a harder time keeping up her act and wants to get to me before this was found out." "Do you know why Tracy came forward with this now?" asked Harry.

"What she told me was that ever since you came to the Slytherin common everyone seems to at least respect you. That's why she was not afraid to bring this to our attention." Hermione replied.

Harry had his head down and ran his hands through his hair. He looked up and spoke, "I really appreciate you coming to me about this. Even though I was not 100% sure of Daphne, the act is very convincing. I will talk to her tomorrow. I won't give the true reason why I'm breaking up with her, just that it won't work out. I'll tell her there's just no spark."

Harry got up and gave the two women a hug and thanks again. He then went to his room. A little while later Hermione came into his room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Sure come on in." Harry said not sounding upset at all. "So…1st I have a group of jealous brothers threaten me, then a gold digger looking for a free ride. What will the next be like?" Harry said with a smirk.

"It's already November and I have no idea where to go next. Susan and Padma are still on the list. Do I continue with the list or just wing and play the field. The first girl that let me do more than snog is the winner." He continued.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!! How could you say something like that. I am very tempted to talk to your grandmother about what you said." Hermione yelled looking at Harry sternly.

"Hermione settle down. You know I'm not like that. This is getting very old and if I want any kind of family or happiness in the future I have to find someone that wants me for me. How is that going to be possible?" Harry asked very downtrodden.

"Why don't you talk to Daphne and let me think about it. You know the list was fairly accurate. You did fit well with both of them, but unusual circumstances prevented you from getting closer to them. The time you did spend with them was fun right?" Hermione asked.

"Your right, I did have fun." Harry said. The next day Harry broke up with Daphne. She surprisingly took it very well and both went their separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FYI - I'm not sure if this is going to be a Harry/Susan ending, so stayed tuned._**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters in this story. The concept and characters are all J.K. Rowlings. I hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend after Harry broke up with Daphne an article appeared in the Daily Prophet that spoke about Harrys marriage contracts and the four girls he has chosen to court for the possibility of agreeing to the marriage contract. Harry read the article feeling stunned.

_Harry Potter "Looking for Love"_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_As we all know from a recent article about Harry Potter that upon his 17__th__ birthday there were over 1,000 marriage contracts sent to him. It has come to this reporters attention that Harry has narrowed the list down to 4 lucky witches. I have first hand knowledge the name of the first two girls are Ginerva Weasley and Daphne Greengrass. According to sources Harry broke up with both girls because they refuse to go any further than snog 'kiss'. According to these sources Mr. Potter had a hard time with the girls saying no. When both young ladies did say no, Mr. Potter broke up with them. It should be very interesting on what continues to take place as we follow Harry Potter. Who will we see as his next target? Will he try to take that young witch's virtue? I have interviewed the two young witches that had the misfortune of being his first targets. While talking to them both they felt relieved not having to put up with all his advances. They also stated that while he is very handsome, he can also very moody and disrespectful if things don't always go his way. I guess this shines a whole new light on the 'chosen one'. I for one am glad someone had enough courage to come forward with a different light on him. As I finish with this article I want to ask you readers one thing. Would you want your Daughter dating Harry Potter?_

Harry read and re-read the article. He looked up to the head table seeing Minerva look sternly at Harry as if saying, don't you dare make a scene.

Then he looked over at Hermione who looked very angry. She was busy making notes on a parchment, this peeked Harrys interest. "What are you doing Hermione?" asked Harry.

"That slag who considers herself a reporter will not be getting away with this. I am going to talk to Madame Bones requesting to meet with us. Rita's days as an animagus are about to come to an end. We are going to get Ginny and Daphne for this slander. NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!" Hermione screamed.

The whole hall almost immediately went quiet and all eyes were on her.

Harry sensing that Hermione was about to start a verbal battle with Ginny said in a quiet voice, "I think we should see Minerva. Why don't we also owl Remus and Tonks to see if they would join us when we meet with Madame Bones.

When they left the table Harry put his around Hermione's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you big sis. You don't know what that means to me for you sticking up for me like that."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and knew it meant the world to him. That evening all the parties were together in the Headmistresses office.

"Madame Bones thank you so much for taking time to talk to us this evening." said Minerva.

"The pleasure is mine, please call me Ami." Madame Bones replied. The group nodded their heads in acceptance.

Minerva taking charge responded, "The reason for this meeting is to discuss the article about Harry in the recent Daily Prophet. First, all of what was said is lies. Rita Skeeter has been writing lies about Harry for years. Due to the circumstances with Voldemort nothing was ever done. Now with the threat gone, we are not going to tolerate these lies any longer."

Ami looked at all the people in the room before responding, "I realize that Rita doesn't always speak the truth in her articles, but do you have any proof besides Harry's word? Unfortunately I can't do anything without any type of evidence. I am sorry, I would like to get my hands on her also, but she covers her tracks very well. She has no conscience when writing and has hurt or offended many good people over the years." Ami said.

"What would you say if I told you that Harry and I have knowledge that Rita is an illegal animagus? asked Hermione.

Ami looked surprised at Hermione. "That explains how she gets so many of the headlines stories. What kind of animagus is she?" asked Ami.

"She is a beetle and I caught her during our 4th year when she was printing lies about me and all the Hogwart champions. I made her stop writing for one year before I released her. Now I wish it would have been permanent." answered Hermione.

Ami smiled at Hermione and answered, "I think we can get her on those charges. Even though it won't hold her long at least we can keep a close eye on her going forward and one slip up then we can get her on slander." "There are many people in my department that would be very interested in watching over her if you know what I mean." she continued with an evil grin. "May I make a suggestion on what you may do as a come back of sorts?" Ami asked.

"Anything would be appreciated." answered Harry feeling depressed. "Why don't you give an interview of your own? I know you once granted an interview with the Quibbler, why not do it again." Ami said seriously.

"I think that would be an excellent idea. That way Harry can clear the air on not only the contracts but about the two young witches he has already dated." Remus said smiling. "I will make all the arrangements to have the interview take place and for it to come out exactly a week after the prophets article on him." he continued.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Harry asked Madame Bones if he could speak to her in private. "First I want to ask if you believe what was said in the article?" asked Harry timidly.

Ami Bones looked at Harry for a moment then spoke, "Harry I have been following you for over three years now. Since that incident with Umbridge and the one thing I can tell you is I know you have very high morals and think of others before yourself. So in saying that, no I don't believe what Rita wrote."

Harry gave out a great sigh. "That's good…Um..you know that I still have two girls left on my list. Well..the thing is….Susan is one of those girls. Would it offend you at all if I were to ask her out?" Harry said quietly.

Ami Bones looked into the eyes of Harry and said, "I think Susan would be honored to go out with you, but I am not the one to ask. I would have no issues having her be with you."

"Thank you Ami, I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but knowing you are ok with it makes me feel better." Harry said with a smile.

Two days later Harry found himself in the Headmistresses office giving an interview with Luna. Hermione was also there to give him some moral support or add anything that might be of importance. The interview only took about ½ hour and Luna promised that it would be the headlines for the next Quibbler release. The next Saturday Harry and Hermione sat in the great hall in anticipation. Luna gave them an advanced copy of the magazine so they new what the article said. With a few nicely placed rumors by Harry's friends about the article was all it took for everyone looking to Luna for a copy. The article read:

_Harry Potter Speaks Out._

_by Luna Lovegood_

_In a recent article published in the Daily Prophet that accused Harry for being less than a gentleman when it comes to his dating practices. Mr. Potter has graciously agreed to let us interview him to clear up some these issues and other rumors going around. Here is the interview._

_Quibbler: Welcome Mr. Potter._

_H.P.: Call me Harry, Mr. Potter always make it sound like I'm in trouble._

_Quibbler: Ok Harry it is. What is it that you want to clear up?_

_H.P.: I want to clear up a few things that was written about me last week in the Daily Prophet. In the past I would never have responded to articles that put me in a bad light. The reason for that was Voldemort. My entire focus was always staying alive and figuring out how to defeat him. Now with that threat gone I am no longer going to stand by and watch a hack of a journalist ruin my reputations. To respond to the accusation of breaking up with Ginny and Daphne because they wouldn't have sex with me it untrue. Out of the respect I have for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I will not go into the reasons why I broke it off with Ginerva. We never officially were boyfriend/girlfriend, we just went on two dates. As far as Daphne is concerned it gets complicated. We dated for about 2 months. I thought it was going well until I began hearing rumors behind the true reason for her going out with me. Once I was able to confirm the rumors were true I ended it. I am not going to get into the reason because they are personal and I don't want to get into a he said/she said debate. _

_Quibbler: What about the rumor you have chosen four young witches out of a 1,000 contracts? _

_H.P.: That is true. As you can imagine getting around 1,000 marriage proposals can be quite overwhelming. Once I understood what it meant, I got together with people I consider family. We went through all the contracts and tried to what we thought the best chance for me to have someone compatible with me. The times I went out on date with Ginerva and Daphne were fantastic. We had many things in common but due to other circumstances we were never able to develop something deeper. There are two young ladies left on our original list and I am hoping they just give me a chance to prove that article was completely false._

_Quibbler: Anything else you would like to add?_

_H.P.: Yes, I would like to ask all the readers to allow me and whoever I am with privacy and respect. I also want to thank the Quibbler for allowing me to give my story._

Once the article came out there was a different feeling around Hogwarts there was a different feeling around Hogwarts. All the young witches that submitted a contract with Harry were hoping they were the one of two. One young witch unknown to either Harry

or Hermione decided to take matter into her own hands.

After all the excitement of the articles died down, life at Hogwarts was returning to normal with Christmas break upon them. Harry headed home to Remus and Tonks place. He had been invited to the Burrow over break but he declined. Harry felt it was a last ditch effort for them to get Ginny and him together. On Christmas morning Harry found a Christmas card and letter from an anonymous person. When he read the letter he felt something in him that told him it was from someone that truly knew him and some he could trust.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am writing this letter to let you know I am truly in love with you. No, I am not one of your fan girls that declare their love to you just because of your name and fame. I have observed you over the past 7 years in school. I can honestly say I have truly gotten to know the real Harry Potter. The real Harry Potter is a person that only wants one thing out of life. That is to be loved and love someone that he can have a family with. I have also observed since Voldemort is gone a person that is humble, sensitive, and smart. That same person can be moody, dark and easily depressed. I want you to know that I love all of those traits. I can truly say I love the real Harry Potter. I know I am probably not one of the two remaining girls on your list. I am very shy and have great difficulty talking to boys. The reason for this letter now is to let you know that if the time comes and you have not found anyone to fulfill the marriage contract I will be more than willing to step forward and full that role. If you have found someone, I will drift into the background and never reveal myself. I have a strong feeling that we are made for each other but due to both of our shyness we never have become friends. I will write again if there is a necessity for it . Until then I will enjoy watching you from afar and keep wishing you were mine._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

That night Harry had a dream about a mystery girl, but couldn't place where he had seen her before. Could it be that she was the one and they may never meet? If this mystery girl was not willing to reveal herself then there was no choice but continue on with his search. He thought about Susan and Padma. What was his next choice?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter should give some clarity if it will be Susan or someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they returned to Hogwarts after Christmas break. Harry and Hermione decided that Harry should maintain a low profile for a couple of months. They decided it was time to start some serious studying for their NEWTS. They began having study groups with all of their friends in their common room. During these study groups they kept and eye on Padma and Susan. They kept an eye on them to see if there were any concerns about them that would prevent Harry from asking either of them out. At the beginning of February Harry sat down with Hermione to talk about his next move.

"Well, how do you think its going?" asked Harry.

"Well, I am really enjoying our study groups. I wish we could have done this before this year." replied Hermione.

"No, I mean Padma or Susan. How do you think its going with them?" He asked again. "Hmm…where to begin. It seems Susan is very quiet and somewhat shy and every time you talk to her she blushes and gives you small smiles. I do think she has a thing for you so you may need to find out if it is 'the boy who lived' infatuation or not. Padma is very discreet with her interaction with you. She is calm and collected, but when you pay even the smallest attention to her she gets a little flustered. There are times when she gently touches your and hand and squeeze it. So I don't think you will have any problem getting either to go out with you." Hermione stated matter of fact.

"I have noticed Susan giving me quick glances out of the corner of her eyes when I speak to any of the other girls besides you. She didn't look pleased. Like you said, Padma has maintained an even keel when I am around. I haven't been aware of her squeezing my hand like you said." Harry replied.

"Harry you really need to get moving on this. You only have a little over 5 months to decide and right now you are nowhere closer than when you started." Hermione said.

Harry decided Hermione was right. The following day Harry asked Susan if she would be willing to have a private study date with him. She nodded her head yes unable to look him in the eyes. That Thursday, Harry and Susan had their study date. All through the date Harry attempted conversation, but all he got from Susan was one or two word answers. Finally, the date ended and Harry felt she just wouldn't be able to overcome her shyness to be around him. No matter how hard he would try it just wasn't meant to be.

Harry spent the next week keeping to himself and trying not to be over anxious about the next move. In his mind this was it, if he failed he was not sure what to do. He wanted desperately to marry for all the right reasons like love and friendship. The secret admirer letter could've been a prank or a way for a family member of the deatheaters to make sure the line of Potter is stopped. This would be the ultimate revenge for Harry defeating them and putting them in prison.

At the end of February, Harry asked Padma for a date to Hogesmeade. They seemed to get along very well and had a wonderful day together. Over the next few weeks they began to spend quite a bit of time studying or going for walks. Harry enjoyed her company but there was something missing. When they held hands there was no spark or when they kissed there was no real passion. Harry decided to ask Padma if she felt the same way. On one their walks to the lake Harry sat Padma down to discuss his situation with her.

"Padma, you know my situation about having to choose a contract on or before my 18th birthday. One of the goals I set for myself is to marry for all the right reasons like love. I need to ask you something and to be truly honest with me. Do you feel anything when we hold hands or kiss?" asked Harry.

Padma closed her eyes like she was concentrating on something and after a couple of minutes answered, "No, I can truly say there really is nothing there. I like you Harry, but there is no spark."

Harry looked at Padma then said, "I feel the same way. Maybe under different circumstances we could wait to see it that develops, but for now I think we need to go our separate ways."

Padma nodded her head in acknowledgement and they walked together back to the castle. It only took one day for the whole castle know that Harry and Padma were no longer together. The next day Harry received another surprise. At breakfast he received a letter from his own owl Hedwig. After overcoming the shock he opened the letter and read.

_Dearest Harry,_

_It has been sometime since I have written you. I can assure you that I have been watching you closely. I know you are trying to figure out who I am. I can ease your fears and tell you that I am not family to the deatheaters and am not looking for revenge. I also can tell you that I am not Hermione. Please believe that I am only doing this because of me. I need to believe that I am good enough for you. I know you don't believe all the things written or said about you. You have never acted in that manner either. I know you have gone through all the girls on your list and haven't found the relationship you have been looking for. I am going to ask if you would like to meet me. I know you have no way to reply to this letter. So in order for me to know if you are interested I ask you to wear this pin. Once I see you wear this I will write you again. _

_Until then,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Harry looked at the pin in his hand. It was made of gold and was in the shape of a phoenix. This person must know about the order, because why would it be a phoenix, not a lion as in Gryffindor. Harry put the pin in a visible place on his school robe and headed for his first class.

Harry went through his day making sure the pin was very visible. That night in their common room Harry asked Hermione if she noticed anything unusual like anyone paying closer attention to him than normal. She replied other than his fan girls, nothing out of the ordinary.

When Harry went to bed that night he had a very vivid dream of what looked like the future. In the dream he was sitting on a chair holding a young baby. The baby had green eyes, but the shape of them was vaguely familiar. The baby had dark red hair. As Harry looked at the baby he realized she was his daughter. Harry looked up and saw a woman standing in front of him. She also had red hair like his daughter. She was watching two young boys flying around on their brooms. Both boys had dark messy black hair and really seemed to be at home on their brooms. At this time the baby started make some and as the woman began to turn around Harry found himself awake in his dorm room.

Harry tried to remember every detail of the dream. Somehow he knew this person but could not recall who it was. Over the next couple of hours the dream gradually faded. Harry continued on wearing his pin and hoped this would be the day his secret admirer would contact him. A couple of weeks went by when Hedwig appeared before him with another letter. Harry took the letter and began reading.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am writing to let you know that I am ready to reveal myself to you. As you can see Hedwig trusts me so I could send out the last two letters. I want you to come to the room of requirement tomorrow night at 7:00 p.m. I will already be there and truly hope you won't be disappointed when we meet. _

_Until then,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

That night Harry had another dream, but this time he was sitting in a large room with all kinds of pictures. As he looked closer at the pictures he noticed these were all of him. All of a sudden a voice appeared behind him.

"Those are all my favorite pictures of you. I come in here everyday to see if any new ones have been added." A voice said.

Harry turned around and found the person talking was his mother. Lilly Potter looked at her son and gave him a hug for all the ages. Harry shocked at first did nothing until he realized what was happening hugged her back and broke down crying.

"What is going on mum, where am I?" asked Harry after he collected himself. Lilly looked at her son with a great smile on her face.

"Harry you have been granted a great gift. You have been allowed by the powers that be to see and visit with us. You will be allowed two visits. This is the first one where you will be allowed to stay with your father and me. I know tomorrow you are meeting your secret admirer. What I am about to tell you is that she is your soul mate. You two were destined to be together. I will not reveal who she is but once you meet her and hold her hand you will know. Then tomorrow evening when both of you are sleeping you will come back and meet everyone. You both will have the opportunity to meet all of your relation that has passed on. It will be sort of a engagement party before the engagement. Now before all that happens I want to take you to meet your father." Lilly said smiling.

When Harry went outside all he could see was beautiful rolling fields with flowers, trees and grass. At the top of the highest hill he saw a simple cottage where a man was sitting. It looked like he was watching something and was unaware they were coming toward him. When they reached the place where the man was sitting Harry recognized him as his father. James Potter hugged his son and welcomed him to their home. James and Lilly spoke to Harry about what truly happened the night they died. Harry was able to resolve all his guilt and sadness with the visit with his parents. Right before Harry was to leave he notice 4 children playing in a valley near his parents home.

"Who are those kids?" asked Harry.

"Those are your future children. You can not meet them yet because they have not been born. What you see is their souls. Just know they have chosen you and your soul mate to be their parents." Lilly said smiling.

"They have not decided if they will be boys or girls yet, but only know you will be their parent and decided to show you a little bit of them." James stated.

"When you come back tomorrow your soul mate will also be able to see them." He continued.

"It's time for you to leave. We love you Harry and can't wait to meet your soul mate." Lilly said as she gradually faded.

Harry woke up feeling more refreshed and happy than he had ever been in his life. He was ready to face the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay in this chapter but I found myself in the middle of a little block on how I wanted to present it. Thank you to all of you that have given such positive feedback. I really appreciate it. Now onto the rest of it. I own nothing of these characters, but appreciate being able to read and write about them. Thank you J.K. I promise the next chapter won't take as long to complete.

* * *

Harry had a whole new outlook on where his life was going. He didn't know who was going to be with him throughout the journey but was finally looking forward to his life and the girl he would be meeting. If his dream had been correct he would be meeting his soul mate. A person's soul was bonded solely to him and his sole to her.

As the day went on Harry became more nervous. Finally, Hermione spoke up before doing something she might regret.

"Harry settle down. What has gotten into you that has made you so anxious?" asked an exasperated Hermione.

"I'm going to meet my secret admirer tonight and have a strong feeling that I am going to be meeting the future Mrs. Potter." Harry replied.

"OH, you really think this is the one?" Hermione replied looking totally shocked.

Harry went on and explained his dream and how he met his mother in a room full of memories. He went on to explain how he met his father and how they talked about Harry's life. They discussed many things including that he would be meeting his soul mate tonight. Harry told Hermione about making peace with his parents and seeing the imprints of his future children.

"Harry, that's incredible. No wonder you are anxious. Have you decided what you're wearing tonight?" asked Hermione.

In another part of the castle a young lady was getting ready to meet what she hoped was her future husband. She sat on her bed almost hyperventilating when her best friend asked what was going on.

"Susan, what is going on with you? You are making yourself sick. Tell me what is going on." Hannah Abbott said loudly.

Susan settled down enough to explain, "You know how Harry Potter had tons and tons of marriage proposals."

Hannah nodded her head yes. You know how he narrowed it down to four girls. Well, I learned recently that I am one of the four." Susan stated.

"Susan, that is incredible, why are you so nervous?" Hannah said.

"Before I found out that I was one of the four I sent Harry a secret admirer letter. This was right after Greengrass and Weasley pulled their crap on him. During Christmas my Aunt Ami hinted that I was one of the four. She knew this because Harry talked to her earlier this year. After break Harry tried to talk to me but I had to act all shy because I didn't want him to know I was his secret admirer. So he went on to see Padma, who was the last of the four. When they went their separate ways I sent another letter telling him that if he was still interested that he wear a pin I provided for him. Harry wore the pin for everyone to see. Seeing this I wrote one last letter telling him I would meet him tonight in the room of requirement. OH MY GOSH HANNAH, What if he hates me?" I don't know what to do? Susan said starting to get panicky again.

"Susan Amelia Bones! You are a wonderful, beautiful, smart and charming woman. If you just be yourself and be confident Harry will fall head over heels for you." Hannah stated confidently.

"You really think he will?" Susan said quietly.

"Yes, I know so." said Hannah giving Susan a hug.

After a short pep talk from Hermione, Harry made his way to the room of requirement. At exactly 7:00 p.m. Harry opened the door. When he walked in he saw the back of the woman he was supposed to me. All of a sudden he recognized her.

"You're the girl from my dream." Harry said not realizing he said it out loud.

Startled she turned around and looked at Harry. "Sue!? You're…my secret admirer?" Harry chocked out.

Sue put her head down slightly but continued to keep an eye on Harry. She smiled at Harry and walked over to him. "Yes, Harry I am your secret admirer. What did you mean I am the girl in your dream?" Susan said quietly.

Harry closed the gap between them and gave her a small hug. They locked arms while not taking their eyes off each other went and sat down on the couch in front of the elegant fire place. Harry looked at Susan and wondered how he would explain the dream without scaring her away.

"I'm not sure how to describe the dream, but in the dream there was a woman that I was having a conversation with. The conversation I was having with her made it seem I was married to her. I did not get to see her face but she looked identical to you from behind."

Sue gave Harry a shy smile and said, "I hope you're not disappointed."

Harry looked at Susan very closely and smiled. "Not all Miss Bones, as a matter of fact I am quite pleased.

"Susan felt her whole body relax as he said it. They sat on the sofa talking about what they've been doing since the war ended. It was mostly small talk but it was enjoyable for both of them. Before they were about to leave Harry brought up the dream he had from the night before. "Sue, before you go there is one thing I want to make you aware of. Last night I had the greatest dream or vision of my life. I met my parents and we had a long talk. My mum mentioned that I would meet my soul mate today. Tonight, when we are sleeping we will be going to see them again. So when you go to sleep tonight they will be throwing us a party. It will be to celebrate us finding each other. They did mention meeting many people." Harry said softly.

Susan gave Harry a shocked look before answering him, "Harry, that's incredible do you think it might mean I will see my parents again?"

Susan began shedding some tears. Harry went over to her and put his arms around her. Susan buried her head into his chest as Harry softly rubbed her back telling her it would be ok. Susan settled down and looked up into Harry's eyes. She brought her lips up to his. At first their touch was light and tentative, but soon as if on instinct they both deepen the kiss craving for more. As this was going on a shimmering of colored lights of all colors began to wrap around the young couple. As they ended their kiss the lights looked like they just absorbed into their bodies.

With his eyes still closed Harry had a smile on his fact when he said, "Now that's a kiss.

"Susan with her arms still around Harry replied, "I couldn't agree more."

"To answer your question I do think you'll see your parents tonight." Harry said very caringly.

Harry and Susan stayed in the room for a few more snog sessions. Harry escorted Susan back to her dorm before making his way back to his own common room where he knew Hermione would be waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" Hermione said very anxiously.

"It was absolutely brilliant. I never felt this way about anyone before. I feel like I have known her forever. Why do you think we never got together before now?" Harry inquired.

"Probably due to your focus being totally on staying alive and defeating Riddle. You never dated before this year so meeting up with Susan before this year was slim." Hermione answered with a smirk.

Harry thought a moment, "I suppose your right. It's getting late I'm heading off to bed."

Susan entered her common room after another fantastic kiss from Harry. She was thinking about her night with Harry when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Earth to Sue come in Sue," said Hannah waving her hands in front of Sue.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hannah. I was just thinking," Sue said.

"That's a pretty big smile for just thinking. I take it your date went well." Hannah said teasingly.

"It went better than I could imagine. We talked about everything and just felt like it was meant to be." Susan said with a far away look.

Hannah smiled at her friend as they made their way to bed.

as Susan drifted off to sleep it seemed like just minutes, Susan woke up in a room that looked quite like Harrys. On the walls were many pictures and in the middle were some stands with items on them. Susan got up to investigate the room when a voice from behind her said,

"You have sure grown into a beautiful young lady." Susan turned around to face the voice. She looked at the person in the doorway and ran to her.

"Mum…I've missed you terribly." Susan said beginning to cry as she hugged her mother.

"Oh, sweetie, we are so proud of the young woman you have become. We don't have a lot time so should we go see your father and meet up with your soul mate?" Mary Bones asked.

Susan was able to have some time alone with her parents before they met up with Harry and his parents. They both spoke about how proud they were of her and were able to point out some of their favorite pictures of Susan. The time came for them to meet up with the Potters and guests. As they appeared at their destination Susan saw many relatives and people she had never met before. The same went for Harry as he was introduced to family members he never even heard of.

The time came for Harry and Susan to have the soul bonding ceremony. They stood in front of all the relatives and friends while the parents stood by their children.

"Thank you for coming today to help us celebrate the bonding of our son Harry and his lovely bride Susan." James Potter announced proudly.

"We are very happy this young couple has found each other at last because they have been soul mates since the time they were created." Peter Bones said.

"Now we the parents of Harry and Susan will give our blessings for this union to take place in the place where all who live were created." James Potter said.

The four parents put their hands on the couple and gave their blessing. Harry and Susan announced their love for each other for all to hear. Once this was done a large bright light appeared and wrapped itself around both Harry and Susan. The feeling they both had was hard to describe but it was pure love and the love everyone there felt for them.

Harry Potter finally got the one thing that had been missing in his life that was having someone love him unconditionally.

Susan Bones had someone to fill the empty parts of her heart that until now was filled with loneliness. The time had come for them to go back to the living, but they both went back having a whole new outlook on life.


	6. Chapter 6

Susan woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and feeling the happiest she had for her entire life. "Was last night a dream or was it real?" she thought to herself.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." She sighed.

Susan looked over to Hannah and saw she was out of bed already. Susan readied herself and went to the great hall for breakfast. Once in the great hall she scanned to see if she could see Harry. Once she found him she went over to and greeted him good morning.

"Good morning Harry, how are you this fine day?" Susan said with a big smile.

"Good morning Susan, I believe I had about the best night sleep I've had in a long time. I had the most wonderful dream last night that I was bonded with the most beautiful witch in any world. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Harry said smirking.

Susan looked at Harry acting like she was in deep thought. "Hmm, I seem to recall having a very similar dream that involved some dreamy green eyed man." Susan said almost laughing.

In that moment Harry looked deep into Susan's eyes and kissed her in front of the whole student body. While they were kissing a huge white light surrounded the couple making the onlookers gasp and the brightness. As the light entered the young couple they began to shine and on the left ring finger the brightest and shiniest rings appeared on each of their hands signifying their marriage in both plains. As they released each other from the kiss, Harry took Susan's hand and left the great hall.

…2 years later…..

Harry was sitting in the hospital in a rocking chair, rocking his new born daughter and looking out of the window contemplating how his life had changed over the past three years. He finally had a complete family. Great Grandma Minerva was an extremely proud great grandmother to little Amelia 'Ami' Lilly Potter. As soon as the event happened, the whole school knew due to her declaration.

Grandpa Remus and Aunt' don't call me grandma' Tonks both had been up to see Harry and were very proud of the new addition.

Aunt Hermione and the other addition to the family Uncle George came up to see their new niece.

Susan's best friend and sister Hannah and Neville came to see the new baby.

At this point Harry couldn't think that life could get any better. He had the love of his life quietly sleeping next him. He had a daughter that would be the light of his life and many people to share in what hopefully will be a long life with. Quietly, Harry looked at his new daughter and thought about how this picture could possibly be his favorite when he returned to his room.

"Thank you Ami for making your mommies and my heart complete. I know your grandmas and grandpas are looking at us now shining with happiness." Harry said with small tears in his eyes.

Susan woke seeing Harry crying, "What's wrong love? Did something happen?" Susan asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong; I am the happiest man on earth at this moment and thank you for making it possible." Harry said.

Susan smiled at her husband, she took Ami from her father and said "Come to bed its late and we'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Harry agreed and lay down by his wife and daughter. For the first time in his life the dreams Harry Potter would have were of happiness and joy.


End file.
